Bambi, The Sequel
by xBambixGurlx
Summary: Bambi, the vampire deer is back! Come read these exciting adventures with Bambi and the Cullens. Prologue now up. Rated T for some high adventure scenes.


**A/N**: Hey Everyone! Bambi's back and better then ever! Sorry it took so long to get this out (Even if it's onlya Prologue) but I had a bit of a writer's block. I know, I'm so horrible for letting that happen to me . Well, I hope you all enjoy this little prologue and, don't worry, the rest will follow shortly. Also, for any newcomers, there will be no Bella in this story and if there is, it's only by mention of name. Sorry if I got all of your hopes up; I don't do love and mushiness unless it's between deer. :)Okay then, that's all I can remember to put here, please enjoy the show!

**Summary**: Two vampire deer go off on a little 14 day vacation with the Cullens!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Twilight (No matter how much I've wished upon a star ) I only own the two deer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bambi had just finished feeding on a rabbit and was now sitting and washing herself, waiting for Robbie to return. She was getting annoyed and restless; he said he would be back as soon as he finished hunting.

She started pacing when a twig snapped about ¾ of a mile away. Bambi stiffened and sniffed the air. She groaned internally as she recognized the scent.

Bambi didn't have time to get prepared when a body flew at her. She was thrown to the ground and had the breath knocked out of her. She heard laughing as she struggled to get up; somebody was holding her down.

"Get _off_ of me!" Bambi grunted, still trying to get up, but to of no avail. Sometimes she wished she had hands.

The giggling continued, but what with Bambi's face shoved into the dirt, she couldn't see the person even though she already knew who it was.

After a few more seconds, Bambi saw that reason wasn't going to work.

She went limp in the person's hands and just lay there. When the incessant giggling stopped and the hands loosened their hold on her, Bambi turned around quickly and bucked at the surprised body.

Bambi staggered to her feet and looked up when she heard a loud 'thump'; the sound of something hitting a tree.

Alice Cullen lay at the bottom of it, blinking, getting over the shock. After a few seconds she burst out laughing.

Bambi sat and started to clean herself again. "I thought I told you guys not sneak up on me! It's not very polite to go against someone's wishes."

Alice got up and brushed herself off. "Sorry, Bambi, but when Robbie told me you were over here, I couldn't resist!"

"Robbie? I thought he was hunting! What's he doing at your house!"

Robbie then walked out of the cover of the forest. "Oops, my bad, Babs." Robbie was grinning.

"Don't call me that. And, Robbie, you know it's not polite to lie! Remember, the whole reason I broke up with you before was because of you manners!"

"Oh, don't get mad at him, Bambi. We asked him to come over. We needed to ask him something." Alice explained.

"'Don't get mad' she says! How can I not get mad when Robbie lies and I wasn't invited to your little get-together!" Bambi huffed. She went on mumbling under her breath about manners.

"Well, you shouldn't get mad because, one, I didn't lie. I did go hunting, I just made a pit stop along the way," Robbie interjected. "And two, we spared you a lot of trouble by not inviting you. Like you would have to run _all_ the way there and interrupt your hunting and I know how much you hate going to their house because of their manners, so it was a win, win situation.

"Oh, and why'll we're on the subject of manners, I just wanted to say I have fine manners and that_ I _was one who broke up with _you_."

Bambi stared at him for a minute.

"You were NOT!" She blasted. "I broke up with you and you were so devastated, you tried to make me jealous!"

"And it worked, didn't it!" Robbie was now, also shouting. "Someone who still loved me enough to get jealous wouldn't have broken up with me! It's the other way around!"

They both erupted in shouts then, screaming at each other, telling the other that they were wrong.

Alice looked back and forth between the two. "Guys, maybe we should…" She stopped; her voice was not getting through to them. She tried again, "You guys!" Alice shouted, "Stop it!"

But Bambi and Robbie were still arguing, not paying any attention to Alice.

Alice sighed. She was going to have to use force this time. She stood there thinking, trying to figure out how to do it.

After a minute, a smile broke her face.

She crept around the two bickering deer and got behind Bambi. Alice took a couple steps back and then leaped forward. She landed square on Bambi's back and kicked her side. Startled, Bambi jerked forward, crashing into Robbie, which sent them all tumbling into a heap on the ground.

Trying to get up, Bambi grunted, "Get off of me, you ninny! I am not a horse! It was NOT polite of you to jump on me when I am having a discussion!"

Alice got up off of Bambi and brushed herself off. "That was not a discussion. The only way I could get you two to shut up was to jump on you." She said Matter-of-Factly.

"Well, you didn't have to bring me down with you, I was acting perfectly humble." Robbie said to Alice as he got up.

"Oh, you were not! You were acting even worse then I was!" Bambi lashed at Robbie.

"I was fine until you started the whole argument. See what you do to me, Babs? I was a happy deer before you came along."

"Yeah, right. You were at loss without me! Why else would you try to make jealous, hmmm?"

Alice got in between the two. "You guys! Don't start this again or I'll just do something worse then jump on you."

Once Bambi and Robbie were ignoring each other in silence, Alice went on, "Now Bambi, would you like to hear what we were discussing at my house?"

Reluctantly, Bambi nodded her head once.

Alice smiled, "Okay, we asked Robbie to come over so we could discuss a little vacation for my family and you guys. It's a fourteen-day trip where we visit seven different places across the globe. I've decided to invite you and Robbie along with us and all of the family has agreed."

Bambi gave Alice a disbelieving look.

"Okay, they all didn't agree at first but I convinced them with a couple of visions I had. Emmett mostly agreed because he's planning a little revenge for you." She smirked.

Bambi looked smug. "Is he still sour about me beating him at a little game?"

"Oh, of course. Emmett doesn't take losing well."

"Well, then I must agree so I can watch his pathetic attempts to get me back."

Alice bounced up and down. "Yay! I'll go tell the family. Meet at our house tomorrow morning around sunset. The plane leaves at 9:00 and we need to get you two ready. Our first trip is to Mt. Everest!" She had a wicked smile on her lips.

Bambi's face fell. "Wait. What do you mean 'plane'? How are you going to get us on a plane?"

"Oh, you'll see." And with that, Alice zipped into the forest.

Bambi turned to Robbie. "What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know but it's best you don't worry about it. The worst that could happen is that they strap you to the head of the plane where no one's likely to see you."

Bambi's eyes widened as he ran back into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So? How'd you like it? I know, I know, it's a little short but it is a prologue. Please review and tell me if you like where this is going. I love to hear all of your comments, ideas, and even critisizem so please tell me anything you have to say! Remember, review!

Lots of Love

Bambi


End file.
